The Language of Love
by microgirl
Summary: Even on the worst days, there is the possibility of joy. Post "Probable Cause."


_The Language of Love_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in regards to Castle; the show and its characters belong to a bunch of people who aren't me. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Dance puppets, dance._

_Author's Note: My own late contribution to the post "Probable Cause" fics. I mostly wrote this for the ending. Kudos to Smacky30 for prompting me into writing this fic. I want to thank her again for the beta work along with Mingsmommy. They constantly push me to be a better writer and I can't thank them enough for that._

_The translations came from some Google searches. I apologize if any of them are wrong._

_Thank you, as always, for reading. And reviews are like pumpkin spice lattes: delicious crack_

* * *

Rain drummed against the windows in a comforting beat. On the other side of the blinds, the gray sky grew darker as evening approached, but the only light in Rick's bedroom came from the television. He sat propped up against the headboard, mindlessly watching the images on the screen. Kate lay curled up against his chest, fast asleep, her slender body almost lost in a pair of his gray sweats and one of his many Green Lantern shirts. Between the warmth of her body and the rhythm of the storm, it should have been the perfect recipe for a nap. But Rick's mind still raced with the events of the past few days.

The police had called off the search for Tyson's body around noon. Everyone was convinced that between the shots fired and the fall from the bridge - Tyson was dead, and his body had been taken away with the current. But Rick was certain Tyson had survived and successfully disappeared. He'd even gone as far as to call his friend and FBI profiler, Dave Rossi. Dave told him his team would pull the files on the 3XK cases.

"_Our tech analyst is the ultimate, supreme computer goddess. Her words not mine," Dave told him gruffly. "She'll scan state and local databases for any similar victims that might pop up. Don't worry, buddy. We'll nail this guy."_

Rick couldn't believe the elaborate scheme Tyson had enacted just to kill him. The CSU techs hadn't found any electronic bugs or hidden cameras in his loft. What the techs did find were high powered lenses in the warehouse. They figured Tyson must've gained roof access in nearby buildings to spy on Rick.

When they had returned to the loft, Rick made sure the windows were locked and all the blinds closed. He didn't want that sick bastard looking at Alexis or watching as he and Kate made love. The thought of Tyson spying on them together infuriated Rick. Even now he could feel his jaw tightening. Those moments, those precious moments of love and passion belonged to him and Kate alone. How long had he watched? A few moments? Several minutes? The whole time? Taking several deep breaths did nothing to calm his steadily increasing heart rate.

Remembering how Tyson had turned a gun on Kate, how the man had tried to take her away after they'd only had a few months together. The anger coursing through Rick's veins slowly grew to rage. The thought of Kate shot, again, bleeding in his arms…it made bile rise in his throat. Rick wanted nothing more than to see Tyson in jail, because if that man ever tried to come after Kate or his family…he knew how far he'd go to protect them.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kate wheezing out, "Castle."

* * *

Kate's eyes popped open and she struggled to draw a breath. Rick's arms were tightening around her; tightening to the point where she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Castle…Castle…Castle…RICK!" She finally got out, breathlessly.

"What? Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Kate!" Rick exclaimed as he finally loosened his grip.

"It's okay," she coughed. "I was having a dream about helping the Avengers and then all of a sudden I was being attacked by a giant boa constrictor."

She didn't get a laugh from him, barely even a smile. His lips turned up, but the humor didn't reach his eyes.

Leaning up on her elbow, she looked into his clouded blue eyes. "Hey. You okay?"

He just shrugged. "Fine. Just…too much thinking. How are you?"

Taking a deep breath, Kate looked down at the sheets. "I'm okay."

The past forty-eight four hours had hit Kate like a freight train once they returned to the loft; from arresting Rick to finding the emails to keeping him from being killed to the confrontation on the bridge. She'd collapsed in a puddle of tears in the shower, the scalding water not able to wash away the memories of almost losing him.

After her shower, Kate dressed herself in his clothes, and they collapsed on his bed together. She cuddled to his chest, lulled by the steady beat of his heart, tangible proof Rick Castle was still alive and with her.

Shifting so they lay face-to-face, Rick asked, "You sure?"

One of the things Kate promised herself the night she came to Rick's place soaking wet was to always be honest with him. "I just," she started quietly. "I…just can't help but wonder…what, what would've happened if Tyson hadn't shown his face to you."

Rick put his arm around her waist. "Dave said he was way too egotistical to just fade away; he wanted the recognition. Tyson _had_ to let me know he was behind everything."

"Yeah." Then she huffed. "I guess it's a good thing he's such a narcissist."

"Hey." His gentle voice made her look up. "I'm okay. I'm still here."

Nodding, Kate put her hand over his heart. "Yeah." Swallowing hard, she scooted closer to him. "Listen, Castle, I need to tell you something…." She trailed off nervously.

"What's up?"

"I've been thinking about everything that's happened…and I want…I need you …You mean…"

Covering her hand on his chest, Rick said, "You can tell me anything. It's just me."

"I love you," she blurted. Kate watched as his mouth slowly dropped open and his eyes widened as the words registered.

Kate knew how much she loved him; she just hadn't been ready to say the words yet. But after the mess they had just gotten through, how many more chances would she get to tell him? If something had happened to Rick, she couldn't have lived with herself, especially if he didn't know how she felt.

"I love you," she went on. "I know I haven't said it before, but that's because I was just scared. Not scared of being with you!" She rushed to reassure him. "I was just…scared because I've never said it to anyone before. And then this whole thing happened. And if something happened to you, I wanted you to know how I feel because I do, I love you and-"

Her endless rambling was cut off when Rick leaned over and kissed her, firmly and sweetly. For a long moment, Kate lost herself in the feeling of his soft lips and the sweet cinnamon taste of his mouth.

When he finally pulled back, her heart melted at the softness in his eyes. "If I'd known that's what it would take for you to say those words, I would've gone searching for serial killers sooner."

That earned him a swift slap to his shoulder. "So not funny, Castle."

"Got it," he told her, rubbing the offended area. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. They spent the next several minutes trading slow, long kisses. Kate practically melted in the warmth of his arms.

"So does this mean, I can tell you 'I love you?'" he asked. "I just didn't say it because I didn't want you to feel pressured."

Hugging him close, Kate rubbed her nose against his, a smile tugging at her lips. "Of course you can."

Rick's whole face lit up, his eyes crinkling with happiness. "Can I tell you at work?"

"Castle…"

"Don't worry! I can say it in Elvish so people won't know what I'm saying."

Her brows furrowed. "You know Elvish?"

He nodded eagerly. "_Le melon_. I can also say 'I love you' in Klingon. It's _qamuSHa_. In Huttese-"

"Wait!" She interrupted. "What the hell is Huttese?"

"The language of Jabba the Hut," Rick told her as if it were a recognized language. "_Uma ji muna_."

"That's fantastic," she deadpanned.

"In Dothraki it's _Anha zhliak yera._ I haven't found the translation in Corellian, but I do know _Min Larel_ means 'my love'."

Kate snorted. "Where did you find information on Corellian?"

"Wookieepedia."

That made her laugh. "Nice."

"And of course there's RAAAAAAAAAWR!"

"What the hell was that?"

"That's 'I love you' in Dinosaur."

Rolling her eyes, Kate sighed. "Wonderful. This is never going to end is it?"

Shaking his head, Rick pressed his lips to her nose. "Nope. Never going to end."


End file.
